Sole and Born Creation
by whitepapernblackink
Summary: Bella was created in Romania in 1592 when she was found dying in the snow. Vladimir and Stefan transformed the young peasant girl into a cold-blooded killing machine ― creating an army to one day raid Volterra. She meets Garrett while recruiting members in America. Together, they leave behind thier past's and join the Denalis. But when Eleazer suggests they visit Forks..FULL SUM IN
1. Prologue

**Sole and Born Creation****: Bella was created in Romania in 1592 when she was found dying in the snow. Vladimir and Stefan transformed the young peasant girl into a cold-blooded killing machine ― creating an army to one day raid Volterra. Stefan demands Bella to retrieve more members in America, where she meets Garrett. He makes her swear to him that she wouldn't return to Romania, in fear that Stefan and Vladimir's mission was a suicide attempt. And surprisingly, she complies. The two nomads venture the country together until they one day happen upon a family in Alaska, to which they then become members of. Eleazer requests they take a trip to visit their cousins in Washington. Struggling with her bloodlust, her past, and the lurking future, can Bella finally be free? Or is she doomed for all eternity with the burden of her dark powers. **

**Prologue**

Time passed, and with it came the harsh reality of what was only to come.

I didn't know how long I had been lying in the snow. My heart spluttered erratically in my chest, trying to keep my blood pumping meanwhile the rest of me was shutting down. Mentally, physically, spiritually...it was all shutting down.

What should have been familiar faces seemed blurry and vague as I tried to recall what had happened for me to have been found dying in this blizzard. My head pounded against my skull, and even the slightest of pressure felt like sharp needles prickling at my skin. I realized with sorrow that my memories were gone. The last thing I do remember was waking up to the numbing sensation of being covered in a sheet of ice.

The rest is unbeknownst to me.

I tried to shift my body, praying that I'd seek warmth in my dark cloak. I cried out when a sharp pang burst through my arms and legs, both of which screamed in protest at my futile movement. Was I frozen? No, I could still make out the slight rise and fall of my panting chest. Was I dying? Yes, the rise and fall of my chest made my ribs burn in blistering pain.

Romania was considered the winter of the world, for it was consistently snowing and covered in planes of ice. Today was no different, expect that I had stupidly been outdoors when the storm must have hit. Another faintly familiar voice rebounded in my mind, _"You're mother, God rest her soul, didn't die of an illness, child. She was murdered by the brutal force of the Romanian snow. Never forget that." An adolescent girl dressed in dark garbs faced the speaking man with a grimace. "Papa, please, enough! I've heard it time and time again." The man grunted and shook his head. "Yes, dear one, but you still defy me and venture off during the snowfall. Please, Isabella, take care of yourself for me. I don't know how I would cope if I lost you to the winter as well." _

The man, I realized with horror, was my father. A slow trail of tears fell from my cheeks as I stared up at the dark sky. I was going to break his heart, just like mama had. I had defied him, yet again, and now look where it's gotten me. I'm already dead. Did I have siblings? Were they safe? Did my father know where I was? How would my family cope with this? A sharper pain, more fierce than the one in my lungs, filtered around my heart. _Papa, please forgive me..._And silently, I began to pray.

Minutes, or possibly hours, had passed by when I felt the first sensation since the stinging around my heart. It was a slight pressure, almost like a poke. My eyes were frozen shut, and my lips were stuck together with layers of frost around them. I must've looked like a ghost with my blue skin and snow-covered appearance. I decided the light tap was just my mind playing tricks on me. Once again, I retreated back into my state of unconsciousness, awaiting death to take me home.

As I was drifting, the pressure appeared once more, this time more persistent than the last. A soft cry was heard, and I took a moment for me to understand that I had been the one to emit the sound. "Ssshhh", someone whispered nearby. I think it was just the wind billowing passed my ears. But then I felt a strange touch, right near my heart, and I flinched violently when the touch turned into what felt like a swift punch to my lungs. I groaned again, this time louder and more distinct. "Peace, young one, you are safe now," the wind murmured again. I think my sanity was to be questioned. But then I felt it, cold and hard pressed against my writs. It almost felt like someone's lips, as if they were gently caressing my vein before it ran cold.

And then there was a sharp pain as something pierced into my skin, sinking deep into my flesh and straight to my slow bloodstream. My eyes flew open and a scream tore through my cracked, bleeding lips. Fire poured in through the cut, rushing throughout my body in a vengeful need to destroy everything. The numbness of the snow had been replaced with the agony of the heat. Tears sprung to my face as my body convulsed in pain.

And through my hell, a man's face appeared before me. He had sandy blonde hair, and gleaming red eyes...the same red as the blood that dripped on the snow beneath us. "Hush, now. There is no need to fight it. You will make a diving addition to our army, child." His grin was dark and full of malice. I arched my back off the ground as wave after wave of fire tore through me. Another scream penetrated the still air, and I felt his arms go around me.

I was lifted into his grasp and he began to walk North of where we were in the barren field. He glanced down at me again, watching my face intently. He frowned, concentrating harder, until slowly another grin stretched across his face. "We've been coveting for someone such as yourself for the longest of times now. And you _will_ do us a favor, since I saved your life."

A weak cry left me as I tried to look anywhere but at his beady eyes. They spoke volumes in the silence of the storm. And somewhere, deep into the pit of me, I know that death would've been kinder than what lied ahead of me.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Want me to continue? I am still working on Full Moon, but I miss vampire Bella. This was just a spur of the moment kind of action. I do, however, have high hopes for this fic. So tell me if you want me to continue with it! I've always been interested in the Romanian v. Volturi relation. And of course, I had to have Bella caught in the middle of things ; ) Review? Thanks for reading!**

**-Victoria**


	2. Leaving Romania

**Chapter 1  
Leaving Romania**

I could smell the crisp blood from where I stood in my chamber.

It was so thickly saturated that it made the ache reappear in the back of my throat, even though I had fed a two days prior. The masters fed daily instead of weekly like the rest of us. They gorged themselves on human life, letting the heavily concentrated aroma linger throughout the great halls as a reminder of their authority...as well as an admonition for us to practice our control.

They couldn't have bloodlust ruling over their loyalties. That would result in an immediate dismissal, which evidently ended with someone's ashes being scattered along the Carpathian Mountain range.

Slowly glancing at the window I noticed the sun was beginning to set. Vladimir and Stefan would be expecting me in the throne room. This time I wanted to be there earlier so that they wouldn't have to send Nikolai to escort me. Gathering my bearings, I turned to place my dark green cloak around my shoulders, letting its faded golden trimming lightly brush against the floor with each step I took.

Normally the females wore heels but I much rather preferred my black satin flats. The '_click, click, click'_ noise they made drove me crazy. It was all that could be heard from time to time. It was almost...eerie. As I was walking from my chamber I stopped near the mirror and frowned at my crimson eyes.

I would never get used to them.

I don't remember much of my mortal life, although small images of what appeared to be my family have flitted through my head on occasions. But from what I do recall, I was an ordinary peasant girl with plain features and alabaster skin. Looking back at my reflection, it would be sufficient to say that that peasant girl was long gone...and replaced by a demonic looking child. Because truly that's what I was. I had been changed at the early age of sixteen, just verging onto my seventeenth year of life when the storm had hit. But that was long ago. One hundred and ninety years to be precise.

Now my hair hung in long curls, tinted a shade darker, almost mahogany in color. My skin, although it had once been pale, was now akin to snow. I had high cheekbones and slightly pouty lips, yet my upper lip was still somewhat bigger than my lower. I had gotten curvier in the right places, but my height still remained one head too short for my liking. Immortals were beautiful creatures, so I didn't think myself vain to say that I looked 'prettier' than average, however, in my case I had seen far more farrier beings than myself. In a way, I was still the lone peasant girl at heart.

I hastily walked through the long corridors, subtly nodding at the groups of congregating vampires around each corner. They barely acknowledged me, but I rather enjoyed it that way. When they did acknowledge my presence it was usually with sneers of hatred or disdain. They didn't appreciate the amount of attention our masters had granted me over the years...but little did they know I wasn't fancy on that matter either.

The halls of the newly built castle were adorned in ancient tapestries and giant floor-length windows that looked out upon the vast mountain range and the village below. But once the sun died down, the halls were solely lit by torches that hung amiss the corridors, all seeming to lead towards the throne room. Upon entering the main hall, the guards near the door stepped aside and bowed as I pushed it open.

The dimly lit room was the main source of the stench, thus causing my throat to close up as I locked the monster behind its cages and walked forth stoically. Other coven members lounged around the extravagant room like they were nobles in a painting. Only this painting would belong in a time of the Queen Mary raid in England.

The sight before me was both horrific yet familiar. Bodies lay thrown askew on the ground, and immortals sat in small gatherings, speaking and laughing with each other as if this were a feast. I was invited to attend said 'feasts' but each time I politely declined, saying I much rather preferred hunting for my meal instead of having it delivered to me.

Sensing my arrival, Stefan looked up from the middle-aged female he held limply in his arms and smiled at me...with blood glistening in his teeth. "Ah, my child. I was about to send Nikolai to gather you."

Vladimir tossed aside the corpse in his lap and stood from his throne, clasping his bloody hands together. "It would appear we are in need for your service, young Isabella." The two of them stood on the three steps that led to their thrones, so I bent to kneel on the bottom one. "What am I to do, masters?" I asked monotonously. I already knew what they needed me for. They would ask me to go into town and once again search for possible abilities. They called it 'recruiting'.

"No need to be so docile. We understand that you are well aware of your next mission, as you were for the previous ones." Vladimir observed as his eyes flickered over to Stefan. I remained indifferent on the outside, but inside I was growing wary of the direction this conversation was heading. Stefan stepped down towards me and surprised everyone in the room by kneeling to my level. A few noble vampires even outright gasped. I stared at him with wide ―fearful eyes. Would he strike me for being presumptuous?

His bloody fingers reached out to grasp my chin and tilt my head up to meet his vibrant crimson eyes. It took all of my strength to remain detached whilst being this close to him. "We are in desperate need for more recruits, and we will be needing these recruits in due time. Romania has all but been clean swept for promising mortals, and I believe it is time we search beyond our lands."

This is true and I have grown tiresome from searching for the inevitable. It seems that all who held some kindle of light to an immortal has been changed or murdered already. Vladimir stood still, watching our conversation with narrowed eyes. The other vampires had gone back to their small talk, but I knew they were just doing it for show. Their ears were on Stefan and I.

"You are to venture into the Americas and search there."

My brows rose in shock and my head snapped up to stare incredulously at the grinning vampire before me. The talking had seized once more, but then there was an uproar of commotion as the guard began to shout their complaints. It was unheard of that anyone left the castle, with the acceptation of the nearby village, in fear that we would betray our masters and head for Volterra. It has happened before in the past. I know the slightest of suspicion would mean my head.

Vladimir, sensing my apprehension, walked forward but didn't kneel. "If you are feeling tentative about this mission we will allow for Nikolai to accompany you." My unnecessary breath caught in my throat. I still kept my eye contact with him. Stefan chuckled as he rose and walked back to his throne. "Yes, young Nikolai would _love_ to watch over our sweet _draga mea_." The Romanian word of endearment rang out in the silent room like a curse. I didn't miss the way he put an emphasis on the word 'love' either.

My masters have been longing for Nikolai and I to mate since the very day I was brought here. He had already been changed, and he was one of the few original coven members who had survived the Volturi raiding a thousand years ago. Everyone put the 'originals' in high regards, thus Vladimir came up with the idea of pairing two very powerful vampires together. Although I would never outright say it, but the bonding of the two of us would only strengthen this coven and put us a good distance ahead of the Volturi in power regards. With Nikolai's ability to morph fire and my ability to shield...there wouldn't be any stopping the Romanian army. We would un-doubtfully win.

And they all knew that.

Another reason why I was so strongly loathed. I couldn't comply with much when it came to my emotions.

I simply did as I was told and then forgot what had happened the next day. But mating...it has always been something I held as a pure and powerful notion. It was such a beautiful thing...the bonding between two souls through their love for one another...I refused to mate with someone because I was commanded to do so. And each day I was punished with the disdain from the entire coven, but I took my punishment with dignity. Stefan refused to _dismiss_ me over something as 'trivial as mating', in his own words.

Finally I managed to say, "thank you for your gracious concern, master, but I doubt I will be needing company along this mission." Vladimir exhaled loudly and I nearly flinched at the anger he hid behind his gleaming eyes. Stefan smiled kindly at me, a little _too_ kindly, and replied, "Very well then. You are excused, my darling."

I stood up slowly and bowed to my masters. Then I turned on my heels, the sound of my cloak brushing against the ground echoing throughout the grand hall, and I hurriedly made my way back to my chambers without meeting anyone's narrowed eyes.

Once I had made it back to my chambers I locked the door behind me, out of habit, and discarded my clothes. I walked into the bathroom and sat down in the ready-made boiling water. I had left the buckets of heated water out from when I went into town to hunt, and then I reheated them for the relaxing feel the warmth provides. Vampires rarely bathe, they rarely need to, but I find it relaxing. I sunk beneath the surface and didn't emerge for another hour.

Exactly five hours later, with my cloak gently swooshing around me and my hair done into a long braid, I stood facing the first light of dawn as I made my way down to the one corridor that was never occupied. It was the entrance to the castle, thus nobody ever had use for it. Before I pushed open the massive doors, I pulled my hood over my face and made sure no skin was exposed before walking out into the morning snow and beginning my mission to America.

I walked at a mortal pace, slowly letting it all sink in.

When I was a fair distance near the village, I glanced back at the towering castle with its high stone pillars and swooping cathedral-like towers, and silently said my goodbye. My home for the last two centuries...I'd miss you.

Would I?

Shaking my head at my absurd thoughts, I picked up my speed and rushed to the eastern town of Buzău, one of the few ports near the mountains. It only took a matter of minutes for me to run through ten different towns, all full of quiet commotion and early-morning farmers. The sun was starting to grow larger in the sky, and I knew I'd have to hurry if I wanted to jump ship and blend in with the crowds. At the shipping port, many men were tying up their boats to set sail meanwhile larger ships were readying themselves for a long journey. Most of the ships were for trade, and so I listened intently to each conversation until I found a ship which was headed for New England.

While the captain was yelling at his scrambling crew, all of whom were loading large crates onto the deck, I rushed through the opening at the bottom and cast myself in the stowaway. Nobody would bother looking for anything down here. Now all I had to do was wait and prepare myself for the long journey to the new world. Another ironic thought was the unfortunate timing of it all. The American Revolution had begun a few years back, so getting into the country and passed Britain would definitely prove itself to be a challenge.

At last the ship had finally docked in the ports of Massachusetts. I had arrived in America. Looking through the tiny glass window I noticed the crew was just preparing to unload the cargo, so I shot off the ground and ran out from the bottom, running so fast that all the men could see, or rather _feel,_ was a cool breeze. Once I neared the very busy town, I slowed to a mortal pace and made sure my hood was up covering my face. I kept my head down but a few strands of mahogany hair spilled through the green cloak.

The city was very crowded, much more so than my village back in Romania. There was so much hustle and bustle―women in shops and strolling with one another, children running around and laughing, men lumbering and carrying around wagons of materials. Colonial America was definitely a sight to behold. Strangely enough...I enjoyed all the commotion. For once, the eerie silence was no longer present.

As I made my way through the thick of the crowd, I could feel the eyes on me. It was strange for someone to have their cloak on in broad daylight, regardless of the mornings chill. I had to remind myself to focus quite a few times, and I concentrated on the different sights and smells lingering around me. I focused on the potential of each human, surprising myself with a few I had found. One male in particular was able to carry triple the weight of his friends, and he didn't look strained in the slightest. He would make for a good soldier. Another man had tricked a store owner into giving him more than he bargained for. He would make for a good manipulative power. I even noticed a lone girl, not much younger than myself when I was changed, who was toying around with the garden below her feet. Who knew? Maybe she'd be granted the power to manipulate the earth.

There was so much potential in such and such energy that flowed from this place that it quickly became overwhelming. At times, I would also have to stop breathing when an injured soldier passed by or a young child fell and scraped their knees. It wasn't until the sun began to set that this become an increasing problem.

I had searched all throughout the town, finding myself satisfied with the section. But now all I could concentrate on was my growing thirst. My masters would be furious with me for giving into my bloodlust, but the new environment and the open wounds were toying with my thinning control. I needed to feed before I killed someone in front of a crowd. But I was too hesitant to kill anyone for I may be killing a great potential. I would need to feed off of someone sickly or dying. And what better place to find one then at a field hospital?

I had to keep in mind that this country was at war. There were unexpected situations around each corner, and it would be just my luck to lose control in this bloody war zone. I quickly found the nearest hospital and slid past the main entrance where moaning sick people and people that looked close to death resided. The receptionist was preoccupied with a man complaining about his arm, and nurses were rushing around in all different directions. Hardly anyone spared me a glance as I walked past the front lobby of the building and made my way towards the back where the POW's were kept. Cots were strewn throughout the building and bodies were packed closely together, so I kept myself a far distance from the main commotions and trained my eyes on the floor. Once I reached the back of the giant room, I found another door that led to where the injured Brits were kept. I figured if I'd be killing on foreign grounds, I might as well do it in their defense.

A nurse was tending to a man with a gash wound on his forehead and his right leg amputated. I nearly grimaced as the smell of fresh blood tickled my nose. Walking over silently, I tapped on the nurse's shoulder. She gasped loudly, her heart racing in her chest as she wheeled back and stared at me with wide eyes. Then she began to stumble over her words as she said, "Miss, I'm sorry but you really mustn't be back here. This is the critical condition ward where we keep all the British soldiers. I will have to ask you to please take your leave."

I kept my eyes on the man instead of the fidgeting girl as I spoke. "I know this man. He was a friend of my cousin's fiancé. I can look after him for now. There are plenty others with far worse conditions than him. I'm sure you would be more helpful with one of them." The man was staring at me, both in shock, fear, and disgusting lust. The nurse tried to argue once more, but I shook my head and turned to face her. She couldn't see my eyes but she definitely could see the hard set of my lips. "Please, leave. I will tend to this man now."

Her heart fluttered erratically and she stuttered, "Y-yes...yes I shall go now. T-thank y-you." And then she ran out of the room, leaving behind her nursing kit as she hurried to find safety. I sighed and made sure nobody was looking towards me as I sat perched on the wounded soldier's cot. My hands traveled up to grasp my hood and I pushed it back, letting my face be exposed for only the soldier's eyes.

My dainty pale fingers gently caressed the man's face, frowning at the brutal scars that were dug beneath his healing flesh. His eyes never once left my face―staring at me as if he were seeing an angel. I almost snorted, very unladylike. Then I brought his chin up to meet mine and watched as the clouded, dream-like expression turned to one of horror. My red eyes sparked as I smelled his blood pulsing violently through his battered body. It was so enticing and erratic...I've truly forgotten how fun it was to hunt. It's been a while since I had the privilege to actually enjoy my meal without the fear of returning late to the castle.

I blocked his scream by shoving my wrist into his mouth and leaning closer to him. His eyes bulged out of his head and he tried to move from his cot, even with his lone leg. I offered a look of concern as I whispered softly, "I'm sorry. I'll make this as quick and painless as possible." And then I leaned in closer until my lips met the hallow of his throat, almost as if I were about to place a kiss there, and I sunk my teeth beneath his warm flesh and sucked greedily.

The blood rushed into my mouth and the fire in my throat was quenched instantly. My body hummed to life with each pull I took. It's been too long since I had last felt this. His muffled screams died down and soon he fell limp in my arms. Once the body had been completely drained, I pulled back to wipe my reddened lips on his sleeve and then gently laid his corpse back onto the cot as if he were just sleeping. I rested my hand against his forehead and gently closed his eyelids―caressing his cheek once more before standing from the cot and backing away... only to bump into someone behind me.

I whirled around to mutter a quick apology but froze when I caught a whiff of the person's scent. It was sweet, but also a little musky and dark...it was a vampire. And as I stared up into his crimson eyes, I realized I had been caught.

**A/N: Wow, you guys, I actually had to force my hand away from the keyboard so this chapter wouldn't be ten pages too long. Your review completely blew me away! That was the most reviews for one chapter that I've gotten in a while! THANK YOU! I can't even begin to explain how freaking happy I was to find out that you all liked the plot of the story! What did you think of the first chapter? A lot to take in, I know. Who do you think Bella bumped into...*winky-face* How did you find the Romanian's in this story versus the ones in breaking dawn? Please review to let me know how I did! Sorry for any typos! Once again thanks for reading- you know what to do : )**

**-Victoria**

***Translations:**

**Draga mea- darling, dear one**

**Buzău- Romanian town near the Carpathians **


	3. Nomads and Entrails

**Chapter 2  
Nomads and Entrails**

I continued to stare up at the red-eyed immortal as my mind surged to gather all that I have been taught on battle tactics. Surely he wasn't a newborn if he was managing to stand still in a room coated in blood shed. But that didn't give me comfort; not in the slightest. If he was in fact old enough to harvest control, then he could also be well trained in fighting. Did someone send him? Was he here to watch over me and report back to my masters? I fought the sudden urge to glare at him. Paranoia aside―why would another vampire make it apparent to approach me unless they wanted a fight? Or at least that's what Vladimir had told me...

"Hello," I whispered hesitantly. My voice was low enough so the mortals in the room wouldn't hear. He didn't respond. He continued to stare intensely at me, making me want to squirm under his gaze. Seconds passed that felt like minutes and then he finally responded, his deep but somewhat soft voice shocking me out of my stupor. "Hello, my name is Garrett."

The vampire was tall, much taller than me. If we weren't a few feet apart, I may have had to crane my neck up to meet his face. He had dark, rugged hair that swept into his crimson eyes and his defined muscles showed the prominent bite marks that coated his alabaster skin. I swallowed as this only solidified my earlier theory that he could indeed hold his own in a fight. Not that I wasn't a well-trained warrior, but my master's had me concentrate solely on my shield...and then practice a few tricks once in a while. I would say I was just as good a fighter as any ordinary vampire. But this immortal in particular...I had a strong feeling I couldn't defeat.

"My name is Isabella."

We were quiet for another minute. The silence was beginning to get to me. "Mind telling me what you're doing around here, Isabella?" _That was a loaded question_, I thought to myself. Standing a bit taller, I said with my regular, monotonous voice, "I was passing through the town and decided I needed to feed. The hospital was the closest to me and I figured I'd help thin out the area of Brits while I'm here."

To my utter shock, he laughed. Loudly and full of mirth. It even caused a nurse to glance over at the two of us. His gaze softened and he smiled genuinely, "I can already tell that I'm going to like you." His words were harmless but what they did to my battered heart made me want to flinch. Nobody has showed me any sort of warmth since my change. All I've known was my daily routine of training, feeding, and obeying the master's orders.

Garrett noticed me sudden discomfort and frowned. He, once again, took on that serious expression and his eyes grew tender. "Are you here alone?" Why would he care to ask? _Because he wants to see if you have a coven to avenge your 'sudden' death, that's why you twit! _Mutely, I nodded. My eyes fell to the blood stained ground and I stared at a small crack in the hardwood flooring.

I sensed him come closer and my head snapped us just, making him freeze a foot away from me. He grew tense, and he outreached his hands in front of him as a sign of peace. Suddenly, I felt bad at my territorial behavior. He has yet to show me that he is harmful and so I should be grateful that someone cared remotely enough to ask about my well-being. With that in mind, I glance up at him shyly and took the last step towards him. We were now only inches away, close enough to touch with outstretched arms.

"Do you have a coven?" Garrett asked hesitantly, dipping his head down lightly so that he could look me in the eyes. Stoically, I replied, "I do. But they live very far away." The crease between his brows deepened and he stood taller. "Then what are you doing so far away from them? Surely they are worried about you?"

This conversation was getting too personal for my liking. I quickly diverted the attention to more pressing matters. "What are _you_ doing here?" I asked, leveling my shoulders as I tilted my head up to him. He looked slightly irritated but then sighed and said, "Same thing you were doing just moments ago. Theses goddamn Englishmen need to learn their place one way or another." His voice took on a sadistic tone nearing the end of his sentence. It suddenly clicked in my mind, and my fears of encountering an old and powerful vampire vanished just as soon as relief set in.

"You fought in the war, didn't you?"

His eyes brightened and the question and he nodded happily, "Since the start of the gunfire. The only red I would prefer to see is the blood that will spill over England, much less those reeking lobsters." He spat the words as his narrowed eyes sought out the POWs in the corner of the room. I couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up through my lips. Garrett's head whipped to me, staring at me momentarily. He looked a bit shocked, but then he shook his head and chuckled. "Needless to say, you're a bit of a nationalist," I said through my giggles. 'A bit' would tend to be an understatement. He winked, "That I am, miss."

"Do you normally do this?" I questioned, motioning towards the moaning bodies sleeping on their cots. Garrett shook his head, "Only the Brits. I don't feed from my kind; that would be considered cannibalism." We both smiled at his light teasing. I caught myself feeling that bubbly lightness and I realized what it was almost as soon as I realized how desperately I had missed it. I was _happy_.

I immediately sobered.

What was I doing?

I needed to focus at the task at hand.

First, get to the states in one piece.

Check.

Second, fulfill my thirst so I don't go off on a massacre.

Check.

Third, find a few recruits to bring back to Romania...

Still working on it.

Meeting Garrett was definitely an unexpected twist to my mission. His presence didn't appear to be an issue, but I feared if I stayed any longer it would. "Well...it was nice meeting you, Garrett. I will be on my way now." Even I noticed how my voice shifted to that of a corpse. Hallow, empty, and cold. Just as it should be. I bowed my head in goodbye and began to walk off. Suddenly he was in front of me. I stumbled back and gasped; appalled that he would use his actual speed in a room of mortals. But when I looked up at him, I noticed the panicked glint in his eyes.

"Please, Isabella, don't leave just yet. Stay for a few more hours but please don't do what I know you're going to. It doesn't have to be that way. Don't go back; you don't have to now that they've let you leave. I can help you fake your death so that they won't track you, but please...don't let them manipulate you like this."

I gasped and my eyes grew huge. I was at a loss for words.

He stared at me like he was seeing into my blackened soul. I shivered and swallowed back the venom in my throat. I set my jaw, eyes blazing, and replied viciously, "What the hell are you talking about?" Garrett visibly flinched at my venomous tone but I remained indifferent. He knew too much and I doubted our meeting was the first he had heard of my coven. It all made sense now and I felt so stupid and foolish for not realizing sooner. Of course, whoever changed him had relayed to him the history of our world. All the battles, the Volturi, the laws, and those who had attempted to disobey them...

He had known all along, and pretended to be kind so that he could obtain information.

Suddenly, I felt sick.

I had been played.

"You knew!" I spat through clenched teeth. My eyes were wild and I could feel the familiar sting as the tears that would never fall, pooled behind them. It was silly that I actually felt the need to cry, but it was what I deserved. I let someone in, no matter how short a time I had, and I was hurt in the process. There was nobody to blame but myself.

He shook his head, looking distraught. "Isabella I knew of the Romanian coven but at the time I hadn't realized that you were a part of it―," I didn't reply as I spun on my heels and stormed out of the room.

He was hot on my trail so I hurried my pace, weaving through the crowd and trying to put as much distance between the nomad and me as possible. "Isabella!" He shouted, making heads turn in our direction. I kept my face down and secured the cloak over my billowing hair before exiting the hospital doors. Once I was a fair distance from mortal eyes, I rushed into the woods and ran. Where I was headed I hadn't a clue, but I knew I needed to get away from here.

I was still running when suddenly the scent of humans and the sound of two pounding hearts made me freeze in place. I quickly leapt into a large tree and secured my hands around it's branches, kneeling down to watch the small children giggling and chasing each other. The little boy had a ribbon in his hands and the young girl was shouting at him to give it back. My head whirled with memories of a doe-eyed little girl reaching up on her toes to retrieve a doll that was dangling between a young boy's fingers. They both had dark brown hair and their laughter sounded almost harmonic.

I realized with a start that the young girl was me and the boy was my brother.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I jumped down from the tree and rushed off in a different direction. I concentrated solely on the smells around me, trying to block unwanted memories from leaking through my mind's barrier again. I was close to another village, I could make out the shapes with my eyes, when something cold and hard rammed into me from the side. I was thrown back with such force that my head cracked against a tree and made the large mass topple over, creating a loud and horrific snap as the huge trunk collided with another oak and toppled over to shake the ground.

Instantly I leapt up and crouched into a predatory position. My head snapped to the side and I narrowed my eyes. I inhaled and could smell the presence of another vampire, but didn't know whether to be thankful or panicked that I didn't recognize the scent.

"Who's there?"

My call rebounded in the silence. I waited with bated breath, wildly scanning the grounds. An eerie fog seemed to roll in and I nearly growled as I sensed the vampire's presence once more. "Show yourself!" I demanded, and snarled louder than before. I had enough of being played to last another decade. Another nuisance would equate to their death at my hands.

And then, they stepped out from the bushes.

He was massive, towering over me like a mountain and shadowing the sky. Blood clung to his tattered uniform and his eyes gleamed hungrily. He smirked at me and tilted his head. I narrowed my eyes and growled lowly, warning the man to stay back. "What's a pretty little thing such as yourself doing out here at this time of night?"

I sneered, "What do you want, newborn?"

He snarled at the term and lunged for me. I huffed at his impatience and quickly stepped to the side. His body flew into the ground and skidded to a stop near a tree. Jumping up to the balls of his feet, he attempted to run me down from the side yet again. I leapt up and while in mid-air, clutched his shoulders and flipped us so that I could slam his body back into the dirt and pull his arm off in the process. He screeched as the limb came clean off, and I tossed it into a bush.

"You bitch!" He shouted as he charged, managing to snag my leg and bring me to the floor. I growled and struggled to push him off me but his large hands came around my throat and his legs kept my body in place below him. I hissed and shot my head forward to sink my teeth into his wrist. He instantly let go and I took the chance to jump up and land a strong punch to his face.

I heard something crack as he stumbled backwards and saw a large split stretch from his jaw to his hairline. He was momentarily stunned and I used the advantage to lunge for his neck. Somehow the vampire managed to come to, and while I was aimed at his throat, he swung his hand into my side and flung me back to the hard ground. I winced lightly at the throbbing I felt in my ribs. Damn oaf probably dislocated some of them. No worries, they'd rearrange in seconds.

But when I felt his hand come back to my neck and squeeze did I finally feel panic. I squirmed in his grasp and used all the tactics I could muster to get the beast to let go, but I realized in fright that he was just far too strong, even for a newborn. I grunted as I tried to push away from him and he chuckled darkly, leaning in closer to bite me.

But then he was gone.

Garrett had him up against a tree and was repeatedly punching him to the point of, had he been human, unconsciousness. A stream of profanities filtered through him as he landed a final blow to the newborns head, making it fly off his shoulders and into the adjacent tree. I was too stunned to even approach him as his shoulders shook violently and his chest heaved with the overwhelming feeling of the kill.

I used the tree for support as I stood shakily from the ground, a very uncharacteristic matter for a vampire. Slowly, I stepped towards him with my hand outstretched. He turned slowly to face me and I saw his eyes soften. Abruptly, his shoulders sagged and he raced over to come within inches of me. I touched his arm and he cupped my face, looking over me to check for any bruises. "I'm fine," I said, my voice weak. He nodded and closed his eyes as if he was comforting himself rather than me.

"Who was that?" I asked warily.

He replied coolly, "Just another soldier who was damned to this life."

I swallowed. "Like you?"

He was silent, then nodded. "Just without the control."

We both looked away from each other. I felt my heart clench tightly.

Then he spoke, sounding definite with his words.

"You need me just as much as I need you."

I shook my head, knowing that all I really needed was to find the recruits and bring them back to Romania. Although Garrett may have just saved my life, I was still wary around him. He knew far too much about me and he used it to his advantage. Call me paranoid but at least I would be safe with my silence.

"Oh? You seemed to be doing fine when we first met," I said.

"I have only been this way for half a decade, what did you expect? Of course I'm a bit lost."

"And you think that I'm lost as well?" I remarked incredulously.

His eyes bore into mine. "I think that you're so lost you have completely forgotten what it's like to be found."

I squinted at him. "That doesn't make any sense."

He shook his head, "It only makes sense when you have a reason to decode it."

"And what's your reasoning, then? If your so presumptuous on the matter of 'finding' me." I retorted haughtily, crossing my arms to my chest in irritation. He was crossing over into dangerous territory if he thought I would give in to any of this gibberish about me being 'lost'. I was perfectly fine.

"For starters, my country. You said it yourself; I'm 'a bit' of a nationalist. Secondly, I don't believe anyone should be treated the way you have been, ―" I huffed as he once again acted like he knew all about my situation, but he continued on, "―as if you were lesser of a person than your _masters_." He sneered at the word and I rolled my eyes. I decided to goad him a bit to show just how pointless this conversation was. "And thirdly?"

He inhaled deeply to calm himself and I saw his hands clench tightly. I raised a brow at it but he just glared. "Just because your life was taken from you over two centuries ago doesn't mean that it makes the pain less than it is today. I know that for a fact, and so do you. You just chose to deny your own feelings because you're afraid of truly remembering what it was like to actually feel something."

I stared at him.

He stared back.

Moments passed.

I watched as his chest rose and fell with the unneeded breathes, and how his eyes intently watched my every move, no matter how still they were. His words echoed through my head like screams from an angry rebellion. Was that what this was? A rebellion? I didn't understand. I was so confused. Why did I feel confused? What was there to be confused about? My feelings? I don't have them. My heart? Long gone and replaced by my head. I felt hopeless, and drained, and oh so very...

_Lost. _

...I am lost.

My eyes down casted.

My head hung to my chest.

My arms fell to my sides.

And I choked on a sob.

Immediately I was in his arms, and this time, I welcomed the comfort. My body fell into his broad chest and I clung to his shirt as the dry sobs escaped me violently. He wound his arms tighter around me and rubbed my back. I was shaking and murmuring, "No" over and over like a mantra. Because for the first time, I realized just how terribly lost I have been since my change. All my emotions...hurt, suffering, loss, agony, dread, fear, love...they had all been locked up and replaced by my main priority. My loyalty to the Romanian coven.

Finally, I let them overflow, and with them washed out all desire to return.

I would not be going back.

Now or ever again.

**A/N: Sorry to leave it off there, but it was necessary...unless you wanted this chapter to be over 25 pages long! I promise there will be ****LOTS**** of fluff and fun stuff to come in the following chapter, but I swear I won't leave out the angst. 'Cause you guys know how much I love my drama...*evil smirk*... : ) Thanks for R&R! I'm so excited you enjoy this story as much as I do! As for my readers of **_**Full Moon**_**, I plan on updating either Thursday or Friday! Once again, thank you! Leave a note to let me know what you think? **

**-Victoria**

**(Just curious, do YOU think something will end up happening between Garrett and Bella?) **

**^ I'm strictly Bellward, so don't worry. But hey, things can happen, right? ;)**

**Let me know! **


	4. The Alleyway

Chapter 3  
The Alleyway

My laughter was slurred and my steps were clumsy as I led the man by his hand towards the back entrance. The speakeasy had an overflow of humans tonight, and with each one of them half aware of their surroundings, it made luring them in almost boring. Bodies swayed to the music, laughter and shouting bounced off the walls, and the heavenly scent of fresh blood surrounded me. Acting my part as a drunken maiden, I stumbled past the secret back doorway and dragged the intoxicated man behind me.

Once we were out in the cool, city night's air, he pushed me up against the brick wall and ravished my neck with his mouth. I hooked one of my legs over his hip, hitching my beaded dress up to my thigh, and ran my fingers down his back, starting from the tips of his hair down to his spine. He panted against me, and I could already feel his eagerness. _Of_ _course_, I thought indifferently. The humans were all too willing to play my little game of cat and mouse. I growled lightly, making his heart speed up a bit. His hands traveled from my hips down to my bottom and he roughly palmed me. I hissed into his mouth and he moaned in pleasure. Suddenly, he was yanked off me and flung into the adjacent wall of the dank alleyway.

I snarled and spun around to find a less than pleased Garrett glowering at the bleeding human on the floor. Huffing, I leaned back against the wall and looked up at the top of the building, allowing him to quickly finish off the mortal and then toss the corpse into a nearby disposal. He slowly walked towards me, whipping blood from his scowling lips as he did. I glanced at him and rolled my eyes, uncrossing my arms and walking back towards the street lights. He trailed behind me and I could practically feel his irritation.

Five minutes of waking and I finally snapped. "What is your problem?" I spun on my heels to face Garrett, giving him an incredulous look. He had been acting like this since we arrived in New York. He glared at me, "You know how I much I dislike when you do that." It didn't take a genius to understand what he was hinting towards. To prove his point he eyed the two males walking with their partners towards the club. I tilted my head at him, "We all have our different ways of hunting."

His head flew back around to face me, "But yet you chose to allow those repulsive males whore around with you! Why, Isabella? Please, explain that to me!" He looked furious and I felt a bit worried for him in that moment. But then my anger flared again and I felt my insides boil. He was the one who told me to let loose and have fun, after all. "Why does my way of hunting bother you so much?" I asked, moving away from the huddle of mortals walking past us. He moved with me and then turned me around to face him when we were a good distance from the public eye.

His fingers drew my chin up to meet his blazing red eyes, "Do you honestly not understand...how completely infuriating it is to see the lust in those vile mortals' eyes? To know that they plan on ravishing and taking advantage of you? Isabella, you may not see it, but I can't help but to. And it makes me murderous. I want to kill anyone and everyone who so much as glances at you the wrong way."

It suddenly hit me that he was only angry because he was trying to 'protect' me. No matter the cause or need for protection. I felt a slight pang of regret for the way I reacted so instantly. He was only looking out for me and I snapped at him for being so overbearing. "I'm sorry I made you anxious," I murmured at my feet, afraid to look up into his eyes and see his disappointment. He sighed loudly and suddenly his arms were around me in a careful embrace. I slouched into the hug and absorbed all its comfort. We began to walk again, this time with his arm slung protectively around me and my head resting on his shoulder.

The year was now 1928. Garrett and I have been traveling together since we met back in New England during the revolution. Over the years we've become closer than I thought was ever possible. He was like my big brother, and I was his little sister. Of course it was annoying how overprotective he could be at times, but I'm sure it was also irritating to him when I acted on whim and did things that risked exposure.

He once asked me if I wanted to get caught. My only reply was to shrug. After that he had kept a close eye on me, always making sure to keep my under the radar. I didn't know whether to be irritated or thankful. I was still undecided about most of everything, but I now had a reason to continue on. I had Garrett. It would be selfish of me to do anything that would risk danger for the both of us. He needed me just as much as I needed him.

We loved each other and would die for one another, but we were never romantically inclined. There was a time, possibly a few decades ago, when we tried to experiment with the concept of having a mate. Needless to say, it didn't work out. So now we're strictly siblings, and we couldn't have loved it any other way. The two of us were lonely and somewhat even afraid of the life ahead of us. But now, it was as if those days never occurred. We had our own small family, and that's the way it will always be.

A few moments of silence passed by and I finally said in a smug tone, "You still owe me dinner."

He laughed loudly and playfully ruffled my hair. "Well I don't suppose there are any more Brits lying around," he replied sarcastically. I smirked up at him and rushed off into the dark, making him chase behind me. Our laughter filed the night's air as we swooped down a fire escape and into another night club, this time working together to find our meal. He kept a careful eye on me and I even hissed at two vipers who tried to approach him. He noticed and flashed me a cocky grinned, to which I shoved his shoulder and skipped off to dance with more strangers. We liked to play with our food but we only drank from those who deserved it, such as serial killers, rapists...oh and of course the Brits. They were Garrett's favorites.

Exactly one week later and we were still in New York.

"Do you ever think about leaving?"

"So soon? I thought you loved this place."

"Yes, with an unconditional passion" I leaned on my toes to look down at the traffic below, "but I think its due time we take our leave," I turned back around to face him, "we've been here for quite a while now, and people will start to get suspicious." Originally we came here due to the mass amount of people and excitement. Nobody would notice any strange disappearances and we could prolong our visit because the chances of someone recognizing us were slim to none in a city this large. But I knew we would have to leave one day, and the day was coming sooner than I had wished for.

Garrett sat back in the parlor chair and propped his foot on the coffee table, leaning on his knee. "And where shall we go? We've already toured each and every city this country has to offer. Our next options would either be country life or a place so far off the map that even a murder wouldn't cause abrupt news."

I thought over his words and came to sit across from him on the adjacent couch in our apartment. I felt a slight pang when I thought of leaving all this excitement and liveliness behind, but I know I can always come back in the future. We needed to find a place that had enough people to feed us but that would also cover our tracks from curious minds. Garrett stood abruptly and took out an old map of the country, placing it on the table and smoothing it out. I leaned forward and noticed all the red circles. Places we've already been too.

His long fingers traced around the states until something caught his eye and he pointed to it. "There. We can go here. It would be enough to keep us nourished and there won't be many humans around to even notice a disappearance." I narrowed my eyes and flicked his hand away from the page to get a glance at what he had pointed at. My eyes lit up and I smiled widely. "It's a perfect idea," I hesitantly sat back and closed my eyes, "and you know how much I love the snow."

I felt his hand gently caress my shoulder as he rubbed soothingly on my clothed skin. I looked up into his crimson eyes and he smiled down at me. "You never have to go back. Not while im still walking." I laughed softly and stood, turning to grab his hand and return his comforting grin. "So...when do we start packing?"

He grinned, "The quicker we pack the sooner we will be in Alaska."

As expected, our departure had gone unnoticed by all, with the exclusion of the very flustered inn keeper who I had sent a dazzling smile at as we checked out. Garrett couldn't hide his smirk and that only made me grin wider. Our small carry-on bags consisted of just the necessities; a few clothes, some old journals, and fake ID's or passports for whenever we need to get into a more guarded area. However, my luggage also held the Romanian cloak and coven charm. For reasons I couldn't bare to understand, I had never departed with them. It was as if they were my last reminders of where I came from.

My last pieces of what I once called home. Garrett didn't like it, but at least he understood. He himself also had a few irreplaceable items that reminded him of his once mortal existence. There were some things that we couldn't part with, no matter how incredibly hard we tried. My once strong Romanian accent had now faded to a very light English accent, acquired by the many years of travel. I was fluent in many languages, seeing that I had much time to conquer them while I stayed with the Romanian coven. I didn't forget anything but I had come accustom to speaking like a true American. This, Garrett liked. And secretly, I enjoyed it very much as well.

The sun had yet to die down but we were very close to our final destination. Denali, Alaska; home to miles upon miles of barren forest, every inch which was covered in beautiful snow fall. A town resided only a few miles away from the woodland area, and that would be our first stop at our new home. Traveling made us both thirsty, I'm surprised and impressed that neither of us snapped somewhere along the way. It gave me a sense of confidence, a very strange occurrence.

"Just a few minutes now and we should be reaching the town," Garrett had said when I was lost in thought. I looked over and nodded, acknowledging him but not saying any more. He understood that I was deep in thought and kept quiet until we reached Denali. A few jumps over a large river and a long hike up a towering mountain and soon we were looking down upon the sleeping town, full of lights and fire places burning. I grinned as the scent of fresh blood billowed towards us from the winter night's breeze.

"Time for dinner."

**A/N: Don't kill me for leaving it off there! Next chapter, they meet the Denalis. Anyone else as excited? I am! Sorry for the very prolonged wait, but life got in the way. With all these tests coming up it's nearly impossible to catch my breath. Thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you! See you guys soon : ) **

-**Victoria**


	5. Hunting

**Chapter 4  
Hunting**

My feet barely touched the snow as I lunged down the hill and towards the quiet little village. Garrett gently touched my arm, letting me know he was running off in a different direction, and I nodded my acknowledgment at him. Hunting was easier when done alone; it made for a more thrilling experience. I veered off to the left and leapt up from the ground, jumping across the rooftops and twisting my path through the streets. The sun had finally fallen behind the cascading mountains and humans were scurrying indoors for warmth. I faltered in my steps when a sudden and unwanted memory flitted past my eyes.

_A little girl with red ribbons in her hair was running towards a village, her dress whooshing in the wind and her hair flying around her face. A tall boy scooped her up from behind and cradled her against his chest as he ran. She squealed and yelled at him to put her down, but he stubbornly shook his head and hurried his pace. "We need to hurry, _sora_, the sun has almost set." His shoulders hunched protectively over the child and she buried her face into his chest. _

I was brought back to reality when someone roughly brushed past my shoulder. Of course I didn't move an inch, but the person stumbled and gasped before regaining their footing. She turned back towards me and hurriedly said, "Oh miss, please do forgive me! I'm sorry; I seemed to have lost my footing." I was still a bit disturbed from my abrupt memory so the only thing I could offer the distraught women was a small nod. She apologized once more and took off at the same pace, running down the street. I remained stoic as I stared down the street, not really seeing anything. I felt whiplashed and so numbly, I walked at a normal pace with my head down and a dazed look in my eyes.

Why did these memories keep assaulting me? Why now of all times? What was happening?

It was most likely the snow, I thought to myself. That had to be it. I shook my head and let my senses take over as my body morphed into predator mode. Garrett was most likely half way done with his meal by now and I still had yet to catch any scents. I quickly swept back to the rooftops and scanned the village bellow. My eyes caught sight of the same women who had ran into me and I noticed a man not far behind her, walking quickly towards her. I narrowed my eyes when I saw how she turned back to check then quicken her pace. I had found dinner.

Soaring across the rooftops, I maneuvered over the ledges of each building until finally I had the man right underneath me. I leapt down and landed a few inches from him. He gasped loudly, his heart stuttering erotically in his chest as he came to a sudden stand still. I tilted my head innocently and gave him a concerned look. "Are you okay, sir?" I asked in my most appealing voice. He took the bait and I saw him swallow thickly, his eyes growing wide.

"Why yes, mam, thank you for your concern. But you see, I was trying to find my wife. I must've misplaced her," he joked, laughing to himself. I just stood and stared at the moron, showing him I was less than pleased. He sobered and shook his head, "Please forgive me for my rudeness, but I truly must be on my way." He tried to walk around me but I grabbed him by the throat and shoved him up against the building wall. He tried to scream but I blocked his airway with my thumb pressing deeply against his windpipe. He choked and spluttered meanwhile I contemplated how I shoulder drag out his death.

I figured I was hungry enough as is and I didn't want to keep Garrett waiting, so I quickly sunk my teeth beneath his heated flesh and sucked greedily. He let loose a terrified cry and I slammed his head back against the wall, knocking him unconscious as I drained him dry. I let the corpse drop from my grasp and left him there in the snow. He wasn't even worth the time it took to find a proper burial site.

I spun around and began to retrace my steps when I was knocked to the ground. I landed hard on the cold street and hissed in aggravation as my head snapped up to see what I had so clumsily rammed into. My hiss died down in my throat and my eyes widened as I took in the vampire standing in front of me. His towering figure was menacing to say the least. His muscles were huge! I didn't know how I could get myself out of this one. I hastily got back on my feet and faced the strange man.

My mouth opened to form some sort of snarky comment, but was molded shut when he spoke smoothly and with a dangerous edge, "Try to run away again, and I will scatter your remains across the country."

**A/N: PLEASE READ! I'm so very sorry that I haven't been writing lately. I just graduated tenth grade and I had a fuckery of AP exams and regents to take. I still have to take two of those dreaded tests, so please bear with my tardiness. I really don't want to abandon my stories, but real life does tend to get in the way. On the bright side, my friend and I were able to start a creative writers club at my school! Once more, please forgive my pathetic excuse of an update. I literally had this saved since last month and just added on the last few paragraphs. I promise the next chapter will be more, and we may just see the tides turning (; Review and tell me how furious you are with me? Thanks to all who read and support this fic.**

**I love you guys, truly,**

**-Victoria**


	6. Shades of Gold

**Shades of Gold**

_I spun around and began to retrace my steps when I was knocked to the ground. I landed hard on the cold street and hissed in aggravation as my head snapped up to see what I had so clumsily rammed into. My hiss died down in my throat and my eyes widened as I took in the vampire standing in front of me. His towering figure was menacing to say the least. His muscles were huge! I didn't know how I could get myself out of this one. I hastily got back on my feet and faced the strange man._

_My mouth opened to form some sort of snarky comment, but was molded shut when he spoke smoothly and with a dangerous edge, "Try to run away again, and I will scatter your remains across the country."_

His fingers dug into my spine which created an uncomfortable arch in my posture. I snarled loudly and tried to push away from him, but his other hand wound tightly in my hair, preventing me from moving an inch. "Who are you?" I spat through clenched teeth. They didn't smell familiar, and I couldn't recognize their voice. Whoever it was had to be a messenger of some sorts, preferably one sent by Vladimir and Stefan. He chuckled darkly in response. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

I concentrated on my footing and slid my leg between his. With haste, I spun around and kicked up my ankle, successfully knocking the male to the ground. I didn't give him time to regroup as I pounced and held him taught against the cold concrete. "You better start talking. I don't like playing mind games." His body wriggled beneath mine but I held tight. "Answer me," I said as I reached down and quickly tore off his thumb, "I'll give you nine more tries." He hissed in pain and tried to snap at me. I dodged his attack and tugged his hands closer to my teeth. Maybe I will just tear his entire hand off...

Suddenly I was sent backwards through the air. I hit the brick wall with enough force to actually go through it. The concrete turned to ash as I stumbled into the abandoned factory house. My predator leapt through the hole and launched himself at me, a crazed look of anger coating his smile. I prepared myself for the impact of his body, but I never came. Instead, a dark figured emerged from the shadows and soared across the room, slamming its frame into my predator and pinning him against the adjacent wall. The female, as I had come to see a slight wisp of long blonde hair, growled at the man with an almost irritated dignity, "Now that's no way to treat a lady." She grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged his neck violently backwards, angling for her strike.

"And this is no way to greet a stranger, but I guess we both don't follow protocol," she smirked as her lips gently inclined and skimmed across his throat, as if to gently caress him, when she abruptly tore through his stone cold flesh and decapitated the stranger with one quick move. I was still input on the floor, too shocked to move or dare even speak. My wide eyes were trained on the female.

She quickly lit a flame and had the unfortunate man's ashes beneath her in an instant. As she stood watching the fire lick up his corpse, I stealthily rose and kept a slow pace towards my savior.

She heard my approach and titled her head to the side, "I don't suppose you know if he had any friends? I'd prefer to know who else is stalking my grounds." I came to a standstill just a mere foot from her. Disregarding her previous question, I asked in a steady voice, "Who are you?" The woman was tall and strong, her firm stance showing her fierceness. The way her soft blonde hair was tangled around her made me conclude that she had run a great distance to get here. I noticed the neatly polished clothes she wore and her smooth porcelain skin, also making me conclude that she wasn't a nomad.

And then she turned around to face me.

Her beauty was almost sinful and I felt like a mere human standing next to her. Her bone structure was proud and firm and her soft features contrasted her dangerous vibe. But the thing that made me lock up in confusion and apprehension was the color of her wide eyes.

Bright, fiery golden.

"Hello," her tone was much softer and caring as she spoke, "my name is Tanya."

The words came out in a rush, "What happened to your eyes?"

She stared at me, while I stared back. And then her lips quirked into a small grin. "You wouldn't believe that amount of times I've heard that question. You see, my family and I don't hunt humans. We feed from the blood of animals. It doesn't taste as fluffing as mortals, but it's enough to sustain our thirst."

My body froze and I felt my heart drop. "W-what?" She frowned and moved closer to touch my arm, but I flinched away from her. She dropped her hand and gave me a concerned look. "No, that's no possible. That's not true." I began to mutter things to myself, feeling the hysteria slowly taking over. Tanya rushed to my side and grabbed my biceps, forcing me to look at her. But I couldn't. I couldn't look into her eyes.

"Please, don't be afraid. I promise to not harm you, I just want to know why you're reacting this way. Usually I just got sneered at or questioned. Miss, what is wrong?"

I knew it wouldn't be impossible for Stefan and Vladimir to lie to me. But this was just too much. The number of times I had cried, had mourned, had tried to off myself...and they never mentioned this? They had to have known, they've been around for so long! The harsh cruelty of it all struck me to my core. I didn't have to kill to survive, but yet I had been doing it for centuries...

My eyes squeezed tight and I felt my black heart completely freeze over. I am a monster.

**A/N: It might take me an eternity, but I WILL finish this story. Now that it's summer, I have more time on my hands to get things done. This is now at the top of my list, haha. I'm making the chapters a little bit shorter than usual (under 1.5K words) so that I can update quicker. Hope you don't hate me too much! Until next time,**

**-Victoria **


	7. Resolutions and Revelations

**Resolutions and Revelations**

"You drink...from animals?"

My voice sounded far away, even to my ears.

I've been wandering this earth for so long, studying the world as it blossomed before me. I've only ever resided in Romania, but I still had the chance to watch as the mortal world evolved. No matter how confined I was in that castle, how was it possible that this knowledge was kept stored away from me? After all the times I had so desperately sought for another choice...

My past motives have made me hell-bound, and I know it was much to ask for fairness, but how cruel could the world truly be? Just to have a concept of the number of lives that would've been saved...it crushed me. How could the broken still be breaking?

The woman, or Tanya has she proclaimed, carefully nodded. Her glorious eyes remained trained on my tainted ones, as if assessing my fragile state and trying to conjure words that would console me. But I was far too gone to even remotely be comforted. She opened her mouth, and then, as if thinking over her words, frowned. Her brows furrowed in slight irritation, "It would be easier to speak to you if I had your name."

"Isabella," I rushed out with slight embarrassment.

She smiled kindly. "It's a pleasure to officially meet you," a wavering pause, "If you don't mind me answering a question with a question...who was the nomad that attacked you?" Tanya's concern was innocent and polite, but I locked up almost instantly. I had an idea of who the man was but I don't think explain my situation to a stranger would be in my best interest. Especially if she could out-me in a battle. Instead, I merely shook my head. "I wish I knew."

Tanya told me about her coven that lived just a few miles from this village. She said they resided in a glass house upon the mountains, with snow and woodland covering them from society. When I asked her why a glass house, she simply replied, "So the sun can shine throughout the rooms, of course!" And for what seemed the second time in a while, I felt my lips quirk into a grin.

As we walked from the decaying building, I realized with immediate guilt and concern that I had completely forgotten about Garrett. When does that ever happen? Tanya noticed my steps falter and she turned towards me. "I'm sorry, but I think I need to go now. It was nice meeting you, Tanya!" I called over my shoulder as I hastily rushed down the abandon streets and began my search for him. Although I didn't get far, because Tanya was suddenly standing right beside me. She touched my arm and made me look at her. "Where are you going? Do you have a coven?"

I frowned and shook my head. Not a coven...just a brother. One that I _really_ needed to find.

I gave her a regretful smile but she wouldn't take it. "Isabella, please, tell me what's wrong? Was it something I said?" I sighed and stopped walking all together. Her eyes searched my face and I kept my guard up while I spoke. "I don't have a coven, but I do have a friend. We split up to hunt and now I must go search for him before he thinks something terrible has happened."

I expected her to drop it, or at least nod in acceptance, but instead she shocked me by stubbornly replying, "Well where did you last see him? I want to help you." Her eyes shone with an unrecognizable emotion and I shrugged it off before I could ponder it. "Thank you for your concern, but I think I can manage just by myself."

I turned back down the street.

"Can you?" Her question made me halt.

"What do you mean?" I hissed.

She disregarded my tone. "Well you _were_ almost killed by a nomad. It would be in your best interest to be more careful. All I want to do is help."

"And just how the hell would you know what's in my best interest?" Now I was getting irritated. She didn't know me, or the things I've had to go through. Why was she acting like this and why was she taking it out on me, a stranger? I really needed Garrett right about now...I couldn't even begin to imagine what was going through his mind.

Tanya sighed and touched her forehead, as if suffering from a head ache. I huffed and was about to just outright run from her, but then she spoke quietly, "Because I know your attacker had friends, and I know they are from the Romanian guard."

"I'm sorry...the what?" Panicked floored me and I felt nearly light headed.

She gazed straight at me. "The Romanians. You do know of them, don't you?"

My unnecessary breathing became erratic and I down casted my blazing eyes to the concrete. No, no, no...This _cannot_ be happening! Why? Why did she bring them into conversation? What did she know? Was she...

_Oh_ _God_.

She was, wasn't she?

A Romanian!

Shakily I backed away from the strange female. "What do you want from me?" My arms appeared by my side in a defensive manor, ready to rise if she tried to strike. Her golden orbs flickered to them and a look of terror spread across her features.

"Dear God, what have they done to you?" The horror in her voice made my insides clench.

I didn't dare speak. My head pounded as the memories threatened to pour through. If it were possible for vampires to faint, I'd have made contact with the ground by now. Where was Garrett?! Can this day get any worse? My fearful eyes sought an escape, but I couldn't move. I was blocked by the horrified vampire in front of me.

She approached me with her arms raised and I small growl vibrated through me. "Don't." I spat as my shaking form molded itself into the cold brick wall. Her eyes softened and she looked at a loss. And then things seemed to happen in slow motion.

One second she was standing in front of me, and the next she was thrown across the street and slammed into the wall of another building. A dark figure crouched low in front of me, arms spread for protection, and a menacing growl emitting from his chest.

"Garret, don't!"

But it was too late. Tanya had already launched at him.

**A/N: Wow! I was blow away from your reviews! Thank you all so much for sticking with this story and not losing faith. Seriously, it nearly brought me to tears. Which is why I update not even twenty-four hours later! Keep those reviews coming, and maybe we'll see another update tomorrow? You up for that challenge?! Haha. Also, sorry for any typos! I don't have a beta reader. I've come to realize how much I missed this site. (: Thank you for reading, please review! I **_**PROMISE**_** next time we'll see the Denali coven. Until then,**

**-Victoria **


	8. Glass House

**Glass House**

She lunged forward at the same time he rushed for me. They met in the middle with an almighty clash that shook the concrete ground below us. Garret swung viciously at the offending female, and Tanya returned his effort with similar vigor. They circled each other, snapping their teeth and snarling like wild beasts. I stood a foot away, frozen in my spot.

Tanya charged him and Garret expertly stepped aside and reached to grab her shoulder before sending her sailing backwards and running towards her crumbled form. She was up before he could reach her and swung back, forcing him to stumble while she pelted his chest and clawed at his throat. She was trying to tear away anything she could reach, and surprisingly she seemed to know much of what she was doing. Garrett may have met his match in a fighting partner. But this was no game. This was truly happening right in front of me.

It wasn't until Tanya managed to land Garrett on his back and straddled him, forcing his neck to an unnatural side as she readied to strike, that I awakened. "Stop it!" I screamed, rushing forward to grab her forearms and haul her off him. She hissed at me, her burning golden eyes looking incredulous as I forced her behind me. Garrett raised a brow in anger as he noted my defensive move. "Why are you protecting her? She was going to attack you!" He shouted.

"Stop this, Garrett! She wasn't going to attack me. In fact, it's quite the opposite. She _saved_ me from a wandering nomad." My voice softened as I tried to calm my increasingly angered friend. Tanya shifted behind me and my body instinctively moved to cover her. I turned to look back at her and watched as a glorious smile lit up her face. She gently touched my hand in a sign of thanks and stepped forward to face Garrett. He however, was staring straight at me. "What happened, Isabella?" His voice was still rough, but I could hear his concern and fear.

I opened my mouth but hesitated a fraction of a second before responding, "I think you should allow Tanya to answer that." Garrett slowly turned his head to face the striking vampire and he nodded stiffly once. "I was hunting in the nearby forest when I heard Bella's cry. Normally I'd let human existence be, who was I to interfere with fate? But it was the sound of growling mixed with quickened, unnatural breathes that drew me in. I knew they were two immortals, and I needed to make sure they wouldn't attack any of the humans―"

"Don't be so hypocritical, blondie." Garrett snorted, his eyes full of his own dark amusement. I stiffened and glanced at the peculiar woman, afraid that she would take offense to his teasing. But she simply smiled and regarded him with a steady gaze. "I wouldn't be so assumptions, nomad. You see, my family and I _don't_ hunt from these humans. We value their lives and respect their nature." The way her words were so calm and careful made me think of a young mother nurturing her newborn. In a way, it made my heart both ache and flutter.

Garrett sharpened his stance as he moved forward to sneer at her. "Well then, whatever humans you _do_ hunt from must really appreciate your concern for their morals." This wasn't going to end right. He shouldn't be finding out this way. His words were full of accusation and taunting, and all I could do was stare helplessly at the two of them. If I had a heart, it would have been beating ten-fold.

"You must have understood me, Garrett. You're right to think that we don't harm the mortals here, however, nor do we harm the mortals from any neighboring towns either. We simply do not hunt from humans at all. Instead, we find strength and nourishment from animal blood."

In a second, it seemed as if the world had stopped spinning. I sucked in a sharp breath as I saw Garrett's face turn from one of taunting to that of a man burning. He looked so completely horrified and stricken that it broke my un-beating heart. Tanya even looked down with pity in her eyes. I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his chest tightly. He remained unresponsive, the news still shocking him to his core. "All this time..."

I nodded against him and clutched him closer.

"I'm sorry," Tanya whispered behind me, "I didn't know this would cause such distress." _No_, I thought, _it's not your fault. _I ran my hands up and down my friends back and gently tugged on his arm as I walked towards Tanya. She looked so guilty and I needed to set things straight before they got too out of hand. "Please don't feel guilty for telling us the truth. We needed to hear it. It is nice to know there are other ways for us to survive...but as you can probably tell, it does come as a bit of a shock when we've been living like this for such a long time now."

Tanya nodded in understanding. "And for that I must condone that even though I respect human lives, my family and I have also suffered from your pains. There was a time when we didn't know of this way of life, and we too drank traditionally."

It did comfort me to know that even she experienced a dark age, a time when she thought there was no going back. It gave me slight hope. But then, her words seemed to unsettle a memory from only moments ago. I sucked in a deep breath and spun to face her, my back pressed against a now alert Garrett.

"Before...before you mentioned the Romanians..."

I couldn't form words; my fears came back too quickly. Behind me, Garrett hissed.

Tanya was quick to shake her head and open her palms in front of her as a sign of peace. "Bella, you mustn't rush to think that I was close to them. My sisters and I were born in Slovakia a very long time ago, long before you were born. We know of the Romanians because they were open knowledge for everyone at the time. Mortals lived in fear and vampires ruled the villages. It wasn't long before the masters had found my sisters and I."

She stopped speaking and looked towards me. I was still in Garrett's death grip as I watched her closely. "This is a long story for another time. But as of now, would you like to return with me? I'm positive my family would love to meet you both." Her lips curved gently and I began to note that although she did have an interaction with the Romanians, she did not speak fondly of them and her voice carried an angered tone just at the mention of them. Maybe she could be what I've been searching for all this time. She could help me. She could help _us_. She could teach us how to hunt animals, and I could listen to her stories of escaping the Romanians. Tanya and her family just might be that turning point that I so vitally craved for but never confessed to myself.

It wasn't me who answered her though. "We'd be honored," Garrett said gently as his hands left my shoulders and slid down to clutch my fingers. I looked up at him and he glanced back, sending a soft grin. I didn't need to question him to know that he understood what I had just been thinking. Tanya's face lit up and her blinding smile returned. She almost squealed in delight and she rushed forward to take my other hand. "Very well then, come with me!"

We followed her as she took us passed the village and into the woods. Running calmed me; it gave me a sense of freedom and exhilaration. The snowfall danced around my hair and the frozen wind whipped up tiny clouds of cold dust. A grin tugged my lips as I let my senses loose and enjoyed the familiar and soothing feel of the snow. Garrett was right next to me and laughed as he watched my display of affection. Tanya turned and winked, before leaping across the clearing and landing directly over the frozen river that separated her home with the mortal world. We followed behind her, our bare feet crunching the snow beneath us.

The forest brush began to thin out, and I could see the towering cluster of mountains ahead. As we broke through the woods and sprinted behind Tanya, the beautiful glass house appeared in our view. It towered along the mountains and gleamed in the moonlight, looking just as in place with the surrounding forest. The only word that came to my mind was _breathtaking_.

Tanya noticed my dumbfounded expression and giggled. "You'll get used to it, I promise. Now come on, there's somebody I want you to meet!" Garrett gave me a smirk and I narrowed my eyes at him. The 'your new friend is a bit crazy' look was a bit uncalled for at the moment. He just shook off my glare and chuckled. As Tanya took us up the steps of house, or rather mansion, we couldn't even make it passed the front door when I heard another sound come from Garrett.

_Oh, what now? _I mentally groaned, hoping he wasn't about to protest something or make a snide joke. Tanya stopped too and we turned as she began to speak, "Oh, there she is! I'd like you to meet my friends, Bella and Garrett." She addressed the tall blonde with long silky hair and fierce eyes. I smiled at her and she returned it. Garrett gasped next to me and I threw him a confused look. "Bella, Garrett this is my sister, Kate."

**A/N: Weekly updates seem better than no updates, right? I did promise that they'd meet the Denalis...so here, have some Kate! Haha. More to come in the next chapter : ) Thanks for reading, and please leave me some love! You know they inspire and encourage me to write more. Thanks guys!**

**-Victoria **


End file.
